Kiss Kiss Fall in Love!
by KIEROx
Summary: Yuchun, Kai attended Ouran HS for 1/2 semester during her first year until she moved to South Korea. There, she and her older brother have studied competitively in school. After much convincing, they decide to transfer back to OHS for the friends.. &fans!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Yuchun, Kai. I originally went to Ouran High School in Japan last year. Once I entered, I was mistaken as the other gender and was asked to join a host club. The leader was quite the prince and yes, a bit obnoxious. But who couldn't love him?- As a friend, I mean. I moved to Korea because of a family emergency. There, my father passed away of heart attack (let his kind soul rest in peace). After his death, I decided stay in Korea for the rest of the year; my mother insisting that it was because I was in the state of mourn. To be truthful, I really wasn't. I only left Japan because.. Do I have to explain? (laugh) I didn't go back because I was liking someone who I couldn't have.  
"I'm sorry I can't go back.. My father died...and... I don't have the strength to come back...", I used that as an excuse to transfer to another high school in Korea. It sounds cruel, doesn't it? My brother, Yuchun, Gin doesn't think so though. He says that any rich b*tch would believe any lame excuse. And technically speaking, it's true. Considering he's also one.  
Gin is a year older than me and was quite the best 'salesman' in the club.  
My brother travels with me everywhere. I don't truly think he's there to 'protect me', but just meet beautiful girls.  
So just right now, Gin and I are a plane- Two _different _ones, since we'd probably kill each other for a package of peanuts.  
I'm coming back, disguised as a boy. Like I always was at Ouran. Why? Because our devoted fans and friends are waiting for me and Gin back in Japan.  
Well, I'm guessing they'll be bringing roses... again.

* * *

"GIN-KUUN!" A mob of girls squealed as he appeared down the escalator in the quiet airport. His plane had arrived earlier than his brother.  
Gazing upon the girls, he smirked the famous smirk, making them swoon. The host club smiled at his presence. But where was Kai? They didn't intend to ask. He'd show up sooner or later, wouldn't he?  
Red rose petals were released from the ceiling in celebration of his arrival. The girls squeaked and giggled at the sight of it all.

"Your prince has returned!" He announced when his feet reached the end.

"EeeeeeeeEeeeeeeEeeee!" The girls yelled, "Gin-chaaaaaaaan!"

"It seems Kai's flight is delayed." Tamaki frowned as a bouquet of white and black roses dapped with dew were held firmly in his right arm. The other held a card that the club members signed.

"Yes. It seems so." Kai's brother sighed, "We made a bet of who could get here the fastest- I suppose I won."

"I don't really think you should jump to that conclusion, Hyung"

Gin turned around and smirked, "Dong saeng. Why are you so late?"

Hikaru Hitachiin picked up a white rose from Tamaki's bouquet and threw it directly at Kai. He caught it with his mouth gracefully and twirled it around, smirking.

"Now which of these beautiful ladies brought me this wonderful gift?"

He pulled out an expensive-looking canvas jacket from a black shopping bag. The girls squealed in delight and looked directly at Princess Kanako Kasugazaki. He saw her blush in embarrassment and look down with an absolute red face. Waltzing over to her, 'he' held her palm. The rose in the same hand.

"Take this flower, and the lovely pin as a token of my gratitude" he whispered quietly enough so nobody else would hear her personal message. The pin shined in a bright blue tone with topaz stones, gleaming under the golden chandeliers of the building. The smirk on Kai's face- unbearable.

The rest of the girls squealed as 'he' handed the items to Kanako.

"Ari... Arigatou, Yuchun-kun!" She stammered, avoiding eye contact.  
Kai chuckled, winking at her, "Just call me Kai."

Three yards away from them, the host club looked at Kai with satisfaction.  
"That wonderful performance was all thanks to me," Tamaki announced proudly, "I taught him well!"  
He nudged Haruhi in the stomach carefully and said, "See this pro? He's been at it for a year and look at all the stuff he's got! You know what type he is?"  
Haruhi stared at Kai, unimpressed. She sighed and asked questions, only to make Tamaki content, "No. What type is he?"  
"Bad boy" He whispered hastily, still eye-ing Kai, "But we may need to change it to something else... We don't know yet, investigation is still needed!"  
Gin sweat dropped, "What kind of investigation you dirty pervert? You better not molest my s...sibling!"

He almost slipped. Just by a letter.

"KAI-CHAN!" Honey shouted and glomped Kai, "KAI-CHAN! DID YOU GET ANYTHING FOR ME?"  
Kai smiled and looked at Honey, whom was on his back..  
"Ah, Honey. How's your bunny?" He smiled, "Why, yes, this morning, I bought you a chocolate cake at this wonderful bakery owned by this very presentable man. His staff are quite the gentlemen. You know, it's been rumored that he's a homo.** But anyway, the cakes are irresistible."  
Kai popped his finger in his mouth and released it, making a popping noise as Honey grinned, "It sounds delicious already!"

"Oh Kai, not as delicious as you!" One of the fan girls cried out, left hand on her heart and right stretched out to reach the stars.  
"My sweet tooth craves the Yuchun brothers!"  
"Screw that, I've got a sweet JAW to satisfy!"

* * *

** reference to Antique Bakery! hahaha. That Korean movie.  
.org/wiki/Antique_Bakery


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tamaki-san..." Kai said softly as she was hugged by her blonde friend. "Shh... Its alright, my darling." Tamaki whispered, patting her short, brown hair with one hand. The other was wrapped around Kai's white, elegant dress with an oriental dragon design on the bottom. Tears ran down Kai's smooth face as her arms around Tamaki's neck stiffened.  
"There there... What's wrong, love?" He embraced her with his stealthy arms. Kai bit her lip as Tamaki pulled her closer to his chest.  
"Tamaki-san... I... I..." She clutched the black jacket of the Suou boy.  
Kai looked up from his arms with tears in her eyes. Her lip quivered with uneasiness as he raised her chin up closer to his lips. "Please... Do not be so frightened, dear Kai-chan. I despise having to see you cry like this- So mournful and sad... It makes me want to cry as well."  
"Tamaki-kun." Her voice was stiff and stern. "I... I..."  
'Here it comes! Here it comes!' Tamaki thought excitedly._

"I _**HATE**__ YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled._

(record scratch)

"Wha... What?" Tamaki fell to his knees, his blue clear eyes were deep in shock.  
In one painful shout, he yelled, "NO!"

Tamaki woke up, startled and staring into darkness. Sweat rolled down from his forehead as he clutched the expensive silk sheets of his bedding.  
"What a nightmare.." He muttered, "Me, and _Kai_?"

With her female look, she stepped out of the shower with a towel on her head and her uniform on.  
Gin looked up from the television set and his eyes gazed upon his sister.  
"I can't decide whether I like you as my sister or my brother; it's so difficult to say, so I'm going to tell you that I like you just the way you are so I don't sound like a jerk," He mumbled and turned back to the remote in his hand.  
Kai smiled, "That thorn from the rose got stuck in my gum yesterday. Do you know how long the dentist took to remove it?"  
He laughed quietly, a bit too sinisterly for the average chuckle, "You were _screaming_ in agony."

She made a face, "You're so sadistic oppa. Come on, we don't wanna be late for school, do we?"  
"I am, I do, and _you_ don't. Tamaki's picking us up. We leave when he comes. Got it? Stop being such a goody-two shoes."

The channel surfing stopped to a program where a young French boy in rags was crying tears of sorrow as he held a stone bowl with barely any soup left in it.

Gin burst out into laughter.

"Sadistic man..." Kai muttered, hand-drying her hair with the towel.

She walked over to the window to look at her reflection. Her eyes wandered and drifted to the outside grounds of the hotel. There, she spied Tamaki, waving and smiling with a green beret on his head.

"He's here!" Kai announced, "Do we do as we normally do on a daily basis like last year?"  
Gin nodded, "Sure, yeah, why not? Got any other plans?"  
Kai said nothing and left the luxurious high-class suite. Her brother looked outside the window of the hotel and smirked at Tamaki who was holding yet, another huge bouquet of flowers.  
"What's the use of giving flowers? I mean, they're gonna wilt anyway."

Days have passed by so quickly. Sakura blossoms started blooming and growing after every day. The orders for the host club went absolutely crazy. Ever heard of spring fever? I think the customers have caught it...

"Check-up!" Haruhi's jaws dropped, "Oh great! Just great!"  
"Not again!" Kai groaned.  
Their eyes grew quite red and tired.  
"What are we going to dooo?" Tamaki yelled, clearly panicking, "If they find out that Haruhi is a girl, then we'll have to reject her rightful place at the host club and- and..."

He began to tear up and cry in 'mommy's' chest.

"Mommy!" He wailed, banging his fist on a nearby table as Kyouya patted his back awkwardly.  
"Founder, Tamaki-sempai" Hikaru announced, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder and smirked.  
"Co-founder, Kyouya-sempai." Kaoru smirked and leaned back.

"AKA, DADDY AND MOMMY!" They shouted, throwing confetti at each other and laughed wildly.

Kai and 'his' brother looked at each other. "How come you and I don't do that?"

"One point for Hitachiin!" Honey-kun chirped and poked the atmosphere with his favorite cake-eating fork.  
"Ah." His best buddy Mori said casually and tallied the result.  
"Eh?" The Yuchun siblings stared at the chalk board which had the tally on it:

**Hitachiin****Yuchun****  
l : X**

:

"The three rounds of mischief and torture" The Yuchun 'brothers' mushroom-sighed, recalling the set of games from last year.

The Hitachiin twins smirked and crossed arms yet again- Its amazing how they do that in astonishing synchronization.

"And the prize this year is..."

They paused for a while and looked at each other.

"Erm... Well, let's not have a prize." Kai chuckled, "Friendly competition alright? We'll just see who wins."

"And that's _us_ of course!" The two families announced proudly at the same time, having the spotlights on themselves.

_(Record scratch)_

They looked at each other and blinked. The Yuchun's gritted their teeth as the Hitachiin brothers stared darkly at them.

"We'll just _see_ who wins this tournament!" Kai and Gin shouted, pointing at their opponents deviously.  
"Oh, please!" The Hitachiin's smirked and hi-fived each other behind their backs.

Kai slapped their hands away as soon as they reached contact. "I got it- Winners take losers as prisoner when the host club takes on the medieval theme."

"Nighty-night, Kai-chaaan?" Honey-sempai tilted his head cutely as Mori stuffed a cupcake in his mouth. Perhaps there were two mothers in the club.

"Yes, nighty-night, Kai chan!" Kaoru announced, "No need to participate! Just sleep and it'll be all over and done with. The Hitachiin twins were going to win anyhow!"

"Just you wait, Hikaru!" Gin yelled, grabbing Kaoru by the collar.  
"That's Kaoru," Haruhi mumbled, pouring Kyouya a cup of tea.  
"Oh, I see how it is. You're on _their_ side aren't you?" Kai hollered.

Right at that moment, a giant wave of yellow-dressed fan girls pummeled through the door like a stampede of wildebeests from the Lion King movie. They knocked everybody down with their high-tech and expensive digital sony cameras and tripods, pressing multiple buttons on the piece of technology as if it were a 1970's video-game. Photography flashes and fangirl-ish squeals came from almost every direction.

Kyouya stepped up to a rising platform with a microphone. His glasses reflected the beaming spotlight. A drum roll was right on cue.

"Ladies, it's that time of year again. **The Hitachiiin & Yuchun Brothers Brawl!**"

A small voice came from corners unknown, "HEY! Why did you announce THEIR names first?"

"You know the rules," Kyouya continued, "The two teams must present a _brotherly moment_! Each moment must be captured by a camera or recorded for proof. Therefore, the Hitachiin's point must be reset."

"Aw dammit!"

"The winning group obtains bragging rights and two new prisoners over the other," He smirked, "May the best brothers win."


End file.
